Chameleon's Return
by HopePurposeDeterminationFuture
Summary: Inspired by Peril's idea of making his own treasure instead of working for Scarlet, Chameleon finds a way to get the power of Darkstalker's scroll back.
1. Chapter 1

Chameleon snarled to himself. It wasn't FAIR that Peril and her stupid idiot-faced friends could just TAKE his scroll. And after he had gone to so much trouble to learn to read and write just so he could use it, too!

He was in his NightWing form again, Shapeshifter. It was easier to blend into the shadows this way, and his new additions to this particular shape made sure he'd win against any stupid meddling dragon that came along. (As long as it wasn't that fat-face SeaWing animus.) Hrmph. But there had to be some way, any way, to get his power back. His conversation with his daughter about the scroll came back to him again. He hated to admit it, but Peril actually had some good ideas. Making his own treasure instead of working for Scarlet - if he could do that, could he also...

Taking off his NightWing shape (it would be easier with his RainWing talons than with his stubby-but-strong NightWing ones), he opened his pouch of different forms again, looking through each piece of scroll. If only he had prepared for this! Torn off a small piece of blank scroll in case they came after him - he should have done that as soon as he was far enough from Ruby's palace, especially after Peril had already betrayed him once.

There! At the end of the Cirrus enchantment - wasn't that enough room to write a new one? Slowly, carefully, he tore off a tiny scrap of paper. His claws were too big and clumsy to write all that he needed, so he caught a bird and sharpened the end of one of its feathers. It was so small that he feared it would snap in his claws, but he continued on anyway, because this was his only hope.

It was agonizing to write the enchantment with such a tiny tool and piece of scroll. With every stroke, Chameleon feared that the feather would bend, snap back, and send ink flying everywhere and ruin his only chance to get his power back. But he somehow managed to finish the whole thing without anything bad happening. And it was a _genius_ enchantment, too. He sat back and watched with a smug smile on his snout as the scroll did exactly what he had planned.

 _Enchant this paper to extend itself to the size of the scroll it came from._

And if he could do THAT -

Right below the first line, he wrote (with a claw this time, not some stupid untrustworthy feather):

 _Enchant this scroll to grow longer, with more blank space to write on, whenever it is more than halfway filled._

And just to be sure that all this wouldn't go to waste:

 _Enchant this scroll so that it can only be used by me, and to return to me when I call it._

He tested it once, just to be sure it worked, and when it did, his smile only grew bigger.

 _I can do anything I want now._


	2. Chapter 2

Application for Jade Mountain Academy

 _Hello! We're so glad you want to join Jade Mountain Academy! We're looking for dragons to fill the spaces Sora, Icicle, Bigtail, and countless others have left... it hasn't been going well, but we've defeated all the bad guys and you don't have to worry about Darkstalker anymore so... yay? Well, good luck!_

Name:

Age:

Tribe:

Gender:

Why you want to come here:

How you can prove that you won't be another Sora:

Picture or Description so we'll recognize you:

Your Queen's Signature:

 _We look forward to seeing you at Jade Mountain Academy!_

* * *

Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy! Here are your winglet assignments:

Jade Winglet:

MudWing: Fen

SandWing: Drought

SkyWing: Alpine

SeaWing: Hurricane

RainWing: Iridescent

IceWing: Hoarfrost

NightWing: Shadowreader

Gold Winglet:

MudWing: Heron

SandWing: Scrub

SkyWing: Owl

SeaWing: Atoll

RainWing: Fern

IceWing: Frigid

NightWing: Swifttalon

Silver Winglet:

MudWing: Driftwood

SandWing: Dusk

SkyWing: Cerise

SeaWing: Algae

RainWing: Vibrant

IceWing: Boreal

NightWing: Brilliance

Copper Winglet:

MudWing: Salamander

SandWing: Topaz

SkyWing: Citrine

SeaWing: Stingray

RainWing: Coconut (He's the one dragon we feel safe about letting come back)

IceWing: Snowstorm

NightWing: Focus

Quartz Winglet:

MudWing: Mire

SandWing: Dust

SkyWing: Opal

SeaWing: Dew

RainWing: Nectar

IceWing: Tern

NightWing: Valiant


End file.
